


Resurrect

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Armageddon [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Humour, Canon-Typical Violence, Centres around OC characters, Hell, OC background, OTT (Over The Top), cliff-hanger, purposeful plot-holes connected to Bleach lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshito and Jade's battle had torn the Soul Society apart before Yoshito managed to use his newly acquired abilities and defeat Jade, returning the Soul Society to normal and undoing all her actions. Yoshito has felt a dark presence in the Soul King's palace and rushed to investigate. Confronted by a mysterious being in black, he lashes out only to be sent to the depths of Hell with a click of a finger. The story has only just begun, and the journey that awaits for our hero will take a long path through the deep underbelly of Hell itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The next world

“Keshi Sari-” The Demon was interrupted as a large gush of flames engulfed him. He sighed and ushered the flames away, looking towards where the fire came from. He saw a multitude of soul reapers standing there gazing at him.

“Come to see the end of the universe? How fitting that it should be its prime protectors.” He said with a grin.

Ichigo, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Komamura, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Sui Fon stood there in formation. They all raised their weapons and shouted out in unison.

“BAN-KAI!” A burst of energy and smoke enveloped the entire Palace and blocked the Demon’s vision.

“What a pain… more fools who want to delay the inevitable.”

“Getsuga Tenshou!!” Ichigo shouted, a blast of black Getsuga rushing towards him. The Demon flashed out of the way and materialised a long, thick blade of energy. He swung the blade into Ichigo’s neck and sliced his head off clean.

“Weak” He muttered.

Shunsui rushed up behind him and tried to initiate the first phase of his Bankai but was instead torn in two straight through the middle, the black substance from his Bankai pouring out from him.

“Weak…” Yamamoto positioned himself far from the Demon and glared at him, his body clad in flames and the air dry from the heat.

“Why are you doing this? Who are you?” He insisted.

The Demon grinned and held up the blade which faded away, his finger tips glowing bright as his long black robe flew off. He wore black Kimono trousers and nothing on his upper half. His body was covered in stitches and bruises, gashes and holes. A black pentagram was upon his chest, the edges were tattered like the symbol had been burned onto the body.

“I am here to regain the original form I once had before it was stolen. It’s only a matter of time.”

Yamamoto gasped as he looked at the Figure.

“Y-you’re…” He stuttered, fear filling the Head Captains face.

“You know who I am, old man. The old legends tell of me, the returning nightmare that will clad the worlds in blackness And then nothing.”

Yamamoto rushed towards the Demon and slammed his sword down towards him. The Demon sighed and brought his arm up, the sword clashing against him, leaving no mark on his arm.

“I AM ABADDON, DESTROYER OF EVERYTHING AND THE ANGEL OF THE ABYSS!”

A ungodly amount of energy erupted from Abaddon and shattered Yamamoto’s sword into dust. He swung his arm out and planted it into his chest, the sound of the crunching of bones and ripping of muscles filling the air.

“I want you to die acknowledging how hopeless you all were at surviving the apocalypse of the universe.” He stated as Yamamoto’s body disintegrated into nothingness.

Sui Fon rushed towards him yelling into the air as she pointed her huge Rocket at him. “Jakuho Raikoben!”

She fired the large missile towards Abaddon; it collided into him and exploded in a mass of inferno.

“… Weak.” He muttered as he appeared behind Sui Fon.

He smashed his fist down into the top of her head, caving her skull in.

“And you… Equally as weak.”

He watched her lifeless body fall towards the ground, crashing into one of the building with a cloud of smoke.

“You guys are falling like flies, literally. I prefer to deal with dragons, not flies”

He looked over at Byakuya, Komamura and Kenpachi. He raised an arm and the blade reappeared.

“Shall we?” He jested as he rushed towards the three.

He swung his blade through Kenpachi’s Katana, shattering it and then running it through his head.

“Weak!”

He raised his sword and blocked Byakuya’s storm of blossoms. He swung his sword down and annihilated Byakuya’s Bankai. He rushed towards him but before he could, Komamura’s Bankai’s huge blade blocked the way.

“You dare get in my way, DOG?!” He called, looking back over his shoulder at Komamura.

“We may fall today, and the universe takes its final blink. But we will not go down like the flies you call us. Today is the death of the Thirteen Court guard Squads! But out spirit will live on!” He shouted as he swung his sword into Abaddon. The blade halted and exploded in a mass of black energy.

“Spirit? I thrive from devouring spirits. The bigger the better, but that doesn’t make it any more of a task to acquire.”

Komamura gasped as he felt a heavy pull from within his body. He looked down as his body began to quickly cave in on itself. A ball of black energy forming inside him, pulling his entire body within it.

“Kuro no Kugeki, Void of black.” Abaddon informed Komamura.

“A… black hole?“ He began to fade into unconsciousness, his body completely disappearing into the black hole. Abaddon clicked his fingers and the hole vanished. Byakuya growled, his anger greater than any before.

“You have tarnished the good name of the Soul Society. You may be strong but your Soul is weak!”

“Soul?” He asked, appearing only inches from Byakuya within an instant.   
“What… Soul?”

He grinned and gripped Byakuya’s head, tensing and pulling hard. His grip was loosened from Byakuya’s head when a large shard of ice crashed into him, sending him stumbling back.

_Damn, that was a surprise._

He looked down and saw the entirety of the Soul Reapers coming up to the Soul Palace to join the fight, with the remaining Captains in the lead. Toshiro yelled out and fired more shards of ice towards him.

“Fukakaina.” He said, all the ice shards disappeared before they reached him.

“Now, nothing can reach me. Simple” He informed them. Byakuya gasped as Toshiro rushed past him towards Abaddon.

“Hitsugaya, no!!” He called, but before Toshiro could stop, his body exploded in an ash cloud, quickly swept away by the wind. Abaddon grinned and raised a hand, aiming it towards all the Soul Reapers.

“Your life is meaningless now. And the era of the Soul Reapers and Soul society is at an end.”

Byakuya looked down at the rest of the Soul Reapers and sighed. Letting go of his Zanpakuto, allowing it to fall down through the sky towards the ground.

_It’s over… forgive me, Rukia._

Byakuya looked down at his sister, a look of sorrow and despair filling his face as a bright white light started to fill the sky, blinding everyone.

“Keshi Sarimasu” Abaddon said.

His white eyes glowing as all of the Soul society crumbled apart, the powers of Keshi Sarimasu destroying all of the area and the Soul Reapers.

“This realm… is now void of existence, and belongs to me once again.”

He stood in the now, empty white void, Nothing in sight besides him. Just then, a portal opened up in front of him and he stepped through it.

“Now to proceed to the next world. Hueco Mundo. Let us see how the Hollows fair against the oncoming doom. Who knows? Maybe they’ll great it with open arms”

As he stepped through, the portal began to close behind him. Leaving the empty void which was once the thriving realm of the Soul society and Soul King palace in-existent.


	2. Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really actually enjoyed part 2: Resurrect. It was easy to write and very enjoyable. I really hope you enjoy it also! XD - Annie

_I have watched as the trillions of souls poured through the gates of hell. I know his name, as it has spread across the known universe in the past five years. Abaddon. But how? My parents… tried to kill me. They were this THING all along?_

The screams could be heard far across the landscape of Hell, the towers of rock looming over the souls of the damned, lava flowing from them as the army of Kushanada pursued them. It had been five years since Yoshito had been sent to Hell by Abaddon. He was chained to a large pillar several feet above the ground inside a small cave. Yoshito had reverted to his normal Soul Reaper form, but without the robes. Instead, he wore a single white robe with the Hell chain attached to his chest. There was little light beside created from a small pool of lava ahead of him.

His eternal prison had sent him into madness. Hell was filled with the souls of every inhabitant of the Soul society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the living. It had been passed around that Hell was Abaddon’s next target but the immense quantity of souls within made it a slow task to accomplish, along with the guardian of Hell who protected it.

Yoshito looked around, the walls getting darker as the air around him cooled.

“Who… Who’s there? Show yourself!” He demanded.

A figure slowly revealed itself, a cloak hid its face as it approached Yoshito.

“It’s taken me years… but I’ve finally found you.” The man mumbled.

Yoshito looked confusingly at the figure, trying to see a face within the hood. His voice was raspy and broken. Like he had a dry throat in a hot desert.

“Do I know you? Do you know me? Why have you been looking for me?!” Yoshito asked angrily, his patience drawing thin.

The figure pulled back his cloak, he wore a black outfit with large silver metal shoulder, forearm, chest and knee plating, like light battle armour. His skin was pale and the right side of his face scarred like it had been scorched by flames. His hair was long and white. On the right side were thick grey dreadlocks. Along with his right eye being completely dead and white. He lifted a long black sword, the tip larger than the base of the blade and the blade having a zigzag shape at the bottom of the blade.

“The name is Kokuto. I’m here to break you out of hell and stop everything from truly turning to shit.”

Yoshito looked at him and sighed.

“You can’t release me from here. I’m stuck here by the will of Abaddon. If you have been looking for me specifically, then you know about me enough to know that already.”

Kokuto smirked.

“Oh I do. But see, I just don’t care for all that. It’s taken me a while and I’m not gonna be stopped by a few stupid chains. Now let’s hurry this along before the Kushanada arrive!” He shouted.

He swung his sword at Yoshito and smashed the chains from him. Yoshito fell to his knees and coughed. The relief he felt from being freed filled him with excitement. He looked up at Kokuto before the whole cave begin to crumble in on itself. He saw a huge Kushanada crashing in from the outside of the cave.

“You brought them here?!” Yoshito yelled. Kokuto grinned and gripped his sword tight.

“You better get ready because the fight’s only just beginning.” Yoshito stood up and held out his hand. Confused as to what he could possibly do.

“Damn… my Zanpakuto… where the hell is it?”

Kokuto looked over at Yoshito as the Kushanada approached closer.

“Damn boy, get your Zanpakuto out!” He commanded.

“I can’t! I don’t know how to, or where it is!” He yelled back, thinking hard.

The Kushanada raised its large arm and crashed it down onto Kokuto. The arm split in half down the centre and he swung his sword up. He sprung up towards the beast’s face and ran his sword into it. The Kushanada fell to the ground in a heap and started to crumble apart into dust as it died.

“Yoshito! GET YOUR WEAPON OUT!!” He yelled again.

Yoshito growled in anger, the howling of more Kushanada coming closer and closer.   
Kokuto came to him and held him by the shoulders.

“Listen, your weapon is linked to you more than any Soul Reapers is. I have an idea as to who you really are, but you need to do this. Abaddon destroyed your weapon when he banished you to hell, but you can recreate it. Do it now. don’t even think. Just do it!”

Yoshito closed his eyes tight, trying to think clearly.

_Create it? But it is destroyed, you said so! How can I…oh. So that’s what you mean!_

“Construct, Kenchikka!”

A large bust of energy exploded from his hand and the Zanpakuto reformed in his hand in its sealed katana state. Yoshito gripped it hard and grinned, just as a Kushanada burst through the walls of the cave above him. Its hand raining down towards him.   
Yoshito raised the blade up and pointed it at the falling hand, the katana quickly formed into the Golden Cleaver and a shield wall of Reiatsu formed above Yoshito, blocking him from the hand as it crashed down onto it.

“Sora… Takaku” He mumbled under his breath.

The bright blue pillars formed around the Kushanada and began to close in slowly.

“Sora Takaku is the ability to create a one kill prison. The time that passes inside the prison is accelerated infinitely. One second to us, is like a million years to whatever is inside.”

  
The space between each pillar surrounding the Kushanada began to seal up and confine the creature inside. The blockade above Yoshito vanished and he looked up, Kokuto looking in amazement at what was going on.

“I used this technique surprisingly early on Jade, hoping to catch her off guard and finish her quickly so she couldn’t pull any tricks. Sadly she was one step ahead and was able to destroy the prison before it could activate the effects.”

The prison glowed brightly then began to disintegrate away, showing a cloud of ash inside, all that remained from the Kushanada as it blew away into the air.

“You see, that’s the kind of power I have”

_Kenchikka… you’re stronger now. I obtained my true Bankai, has this enhanced ever aspect of you including Shikai?_

Kokuto came up to Yoshito and held his wrist, turning Yoshito to him.

“You think that wasn’t a little overkill? You couldn’t have just cut it or something? You had to let it nearly squish you, didn’t you…” He asked, astounded from the power Yoshito displayed. Yoshito rolled his eyes, looking at Kokuto.

“It pissed me off, I showed it that.”

Yoshito and Kokuto gathered themselves up and got ready to leave. Yoshito turned to Kokuto, reverting his Zanpakuto back into its sealed state.

“So… who is it you think I am? Because I assure you, all I am is a human, killed by my sister, who was protecting me from my parents, who happen to be a dark demon called Abaddon. Actually, I don’t seem like a normal kinda person, do I?” He questioned.

Kokuto sighed and looked around, making sure the coast was clear of hostile enemies.

“I.. don’t actually know anything about you. But Abaddon, I do. He is known as an ancient being from the start of the universe. The story goes, that at the dawn of time, before anything even existed, there was him. A being of light and dark, who was destined to be the god of everything. But as the millions and millions of years in emptiness went on for him. He became dark and foul, corrupted by the mind. The fifty-fifty balance was broken. And out of this darkness that he became, a second being was created, one of pure light, who was meant to keep the balance. Instead of one being that was black and white, you had two, one black and the other white. Abaddon and Hikaru; light. That is the literal translation of his name. They had this almighty fight which broke out across the infinite void they were within. It ended with Hikaru splitting himself in two, taking a fragment of Abaddon’s power and sealing it within both the halves. This phenomenon is what caused the great Big Bang, if you follow this story and belief.”

Yoshito took in the information and scratched his head.

“Well if this is true… then what’s my connection to him? My parents? Jade? I don’t understand.”

“Well, I still haven’t quite worked that part out. It’s not entirely clear yet. But we should get moving, as we have been here for quite some time and I’m trying my best to keep ahead of something”

  
Kokuto started to walk ahead out the way he came in from. Yoshito took a deep breath and exhaled, before following him behind.

_An ancient demon, come back to destroy the universe as we know it? There is something bigger happening here, and I want to know how I’m involved._


	3. The prophecy

After a long walk through the desolate wastelands of Hell, with no Kushanada attacks or crossing with other souls, Kokuto and Yoshito finally made it to a small stone building. He led Yoshito inside where there was a large round table in the centre of the room, a rough map had been etched onto it and markings made in several places.   
Yoshito approached the table and looked around the map, before concentrating on one specific part.

“A lot of these have my name marked on them. What is this?” He asked.

“It’s a map of Hell. Well, at least everything of Hell I have travelled through so far. That point there is where I found you. Everywhere that also has your name is everywhere else I have tried looking for you. They were places high in Reiatsu and drew a lot of attention.”

Yoshito walked away from the table and took a seat on the floor against the wall.

“This is all so much… I still don’t have a clear idea what’s going on or what to do next.” Yoshito sighed. Kokuto smirked and stood above him.

“An army, that is out next goal. An army led by you to take on the demon, Abaddon.” Yoshito looked at Kokuto confused, unsure what he was talking about.

“An army? Well how do you expect me to do that, and lead it? I barely have the strength needed to fight Abaddon, and I doubt anything else does either.”

Kokuto sighed, unimpressed with the lack of will he had. He walked away from Yoshito, looking at the table as he circled around it.

“You know, the old Prophecy of Hell… which you won’t actually know, tells of a five member group from Hell taking on the darkest nightmare. It doesn’t go into detail but it’s all we got to keep us going, eh?” Yoshito thought for a minute then quickly stood up with a large grin on his face.

“We will gather what we need, do what no-one else has ever done and defeat the most powerful being in existence. And I can tell people that I went to Hell and back doing so.” He announced, confidence brimming from him.

“Good, then our first course of-”

Kokuto was unable to finish his sentence before a huge force filled the room, the walls cracked and dust fell from the ceiling as the force brought the roof of the cave in on itself.

“MOVE!” Yelled Kokuto.

The two ran out of the cave as it collapsed in on itself. The two looked up to see what had caused it and found a large red whirlpool opening in the sky above them.

“Kokuto… You really have become a reckless fool.” A deep voice bellowed from the sky.

Yoshito gripped his sword and held it up towards the sky.

“Construct, Kenchikka!”

His sword exploded into energy and reformed back into the golden cleaver.

“Kokuto, who is it?” Yoshito asked.

“You don’t know of me? How sad that I am having to deal with someone who doesn’t even know who I am” The voice said.

Kokuto snarled and held out his sword.

“The Lord of Hell… Hades. He’s been on my tail for the past century in Hell. Now he has finally caught up. Took you long enough!”.

“Your interference with Hell’s system has become a great trouble. So much so that I can no longer just chase after you, Kokuto.”  
The whirlpool screeched loudly and a large ball of magma shot out from it, crashing down into the ground roughly 30 feet from Yoshito and Kokuto.

“Is it him, Hades?” Yoshito asked, looking at the magma blob as it began to rise up tall and a figure stepping out from it.

The figure was armoured completely, not one inch of it was uncovered. It was over 12 foot tall, towering above the two. The magma dripped down off it, its metallic face began to open up to reveal a single eye in the centre, dripping with blood and fire burning from the centre.

“No… That isn’t Hades. That is his guardian, Lamorak; Protector of Hell.” Kokuto informed him.

The metal giant took a long, large step towards the two, a hissing scream emanating from its body. The magma dripped from its body as it lifted its right arm up slightly, the hand beginning to shift in shape and retract into the arm, leaving the end of the arm open, like a hole.

“It’s the protector of Hell, doing the bidding of Hades against all those who oppose him and the guidelines of Hell. It was only until recently that Hades had gained true power. The fuel he has gained from the amount of soul entering here has made him truly mad with power.” Kokuto said, gripping his sword tight.

“Looks like we’ll have to take care of him then, huh?” Yoshito asked.

Lamorak pointed his arm at the two and a long red hot blade protruded from the hole, magma dripping from it as it extended to a whopping ten feet. It suddenly boosted from its position and crashed the sword down towards Kokuto.

“Shit!” Kokuto grunted. He leapt to the side, shocked at the sudden boost in steep from the goliath. Lamorak turned his head to Kokuto and swung his sword to the side, slashing up at him.   
The blade almost hit Kokuto but a large wall of Reiatsu formed between the two, Yoshito holding his golden Cleaver towards them.

“Don’t think you’ll take any of us out that easily.” Yoshito stated.

The giant grunted and stood back up tall, turning to look at Yoshito. It gave a loud hiss as stream rose from its back. It leapt up into the air and pointed the sword at him. The blade exploded and extended towards Yoshito in a torrent of Magma.   
Yoshito swung his cleaver up and a barricade formed in front of Yoshito to protect him as the magma crashed into it.

“You really have a lot of tricks, don’t you?… Sora Takaku!” He called.

The blue pillars formed all around Lamorak and the prison began to form. He looked around as the walls closed in and encased him, letting out a brief sigh before he was completely locked in. only seconds later, the walls crumbled apart and the prison began to disintegrate away. Lamorak stood there without a mark. His body untouched and unaltered.

“WHAT?! How is that possible?! You took its full effect and nothing happened!”   
Yoshito looked at the giant in astonishment, baffled at how it could have survived. Then out of nowhere, the sound of ripping metal filled the sky as Kokuto’s blade ripped across Lamorak’s back, cutting into him. He groaned and swung his free arm around, whacking Kokuto away and down into the ground.

“Wait… How? Kokuto, h-how did you…?” Yoshito stuttered. Kokuto slowly got up and grinned, looking at Lamorak.

“I was right… I had suspicions, and heard rumours. But it seems it’s true, you can only be hurt by attacks you are unaware of when they strike. A sword coming at you from in front of you, you will see before it contacts. So you are aware and therefore it will play literally no effect, but if you are unaware of an attack at the moment it makes contact, it will. Just like this…” Kokuto finished.

Lamorak gasped as he felt the large blade of Yoshito’s cleaver dig into his shoulder, almost severing his arm. The giant hissed and shook his body, throwing Yoshito away. Yoshito went down to Kokuto and stood beside him.

“We can finish him. yeah?” Yoshito asked and Kokuto smiled.

“Oh, sure. It won’t be taking more than a minute, I assure you.” He said, leaning in to Yoshito and whispering for a moment then preparing to launch towards Lamorak.

He boosted up towards Lamorak, and yelled out, swinging his sword at him. Lamorak lifted his arm up, a blade forming on his arm that blocked Kokuto’s blade, holding his other sword out and readying to swing at him. Suddenly, a second eye opened up on his head and manoeuvred around the head so he could see behind him. Yoshito appeared behind Lamorak with his sword held high, ready to swing down.

“Yoshito, no! it won’t work!” Kokuto yelled.

Yoshito swung down and the sword crashed onto Lamorak’s head, a loud metallic clang echoing across the wasteland. Lamorak twisted its free arm around and went to swing his sword at the exposed Yoshito. Lamorak gasped as his arm was stopped, a chain that shot up from below had wrapped around his blade and arm holding it in place.   
Yoshito and Kokuto smirked as they backed away, watching the giant struggle to be free of the chain. Another three chains shot up out of the ground and wrapped around his body, beginning to pull him down to the ground.

“You see… We have to attack you with something you won’t expect. So once you realise we know that, you will have suspected we will create decoys like I did when I went to attack you, So you wouldn’t expect Yoshito’s attack. However you didn’t count on me foreseeing that and informing my friend here. See both mine and Yoshito’s attacks were decoys. You would never expect an attack from Hell’s chains itself, as I have a minor control over them as a strong high level Hell Citizen.”

Lamorak struggled more, his body now pinned to the ground as more and more chains burst from the ground and coiled around him. Yoshito came to the ground and walked up to Lamorak.

  
“It’s a pity you weren’t prepared for a double bluff. Our fight was short, but you were a seriously strong one. I look forward to having a chat with your boss.” He said.

Kokuto approached Yoshito, Lamorak let out one last hiss before being pulled down deep into the ground by the storm of chains, leaving a burning red hole.

“Now that he is taken care of, I suggest we move to out first location. I have the four locations marked, and I know which direction they are in. Keep up with me, and maybe we will get there before this entire world is destroyed like the rest were. Hell is the only one left, we gotta hope we do this in time.”

And with that, the two shot off in the direction towards the first of the four warriors, unaware their ‘biggest’ problem lay close by.


	4. Hero regained

Yoshito and Kokuto soon arrived at what could only be described as a large stone cube, with measurements of nearly twenty feet. Yoshito stopped and looked at the cube, astonished by its perfect shape.

“What on the world is that?” He asked. Kokuto approached the intriguing object and proceeded to place his hand upon it, his palm glowing blue.

“It’s a crypt. One of hundreds, that house spiritually strong beings. There used to be thousands before Hades lost power, meaning the crypts would fail and the spirits were let free. But now Hades has his power back, he can utilise the crypts to their full extent. There are four left, including this one.”

Kokuto turned his head to Yoshito.

“That cave you were in was one of them. The second most powerful crypt housing you inside. Unlike you though, I don’t expect the occupants inside to be all miserable and docile.”

Yoshito looked around, an uneasy feeling filling him.

“What’re you doing?” He asked curiously.

Kokuto looked back at the cube as the blue light from his palm flashed and a blue circle was imprinted on the face of the cube.

“Good… This, Yoshito, is the key I use to unlock crypts. It’s only something that someone who utilised Hell’s power, like me, can use. It’ll ensure our success.”

Suddenly there was a large crash from the direction the two came in. Beyond a line of hills, a large cloud of smoke rising into the air.

“What was that?” Yoshito asked.

But before it could be answered, a Kushanada tore out of the ground before the two. Quickly looming over them, raising an arm above Yoshito.

“Oh no you don’t!” Yoshito yelled.

He swung his cleaver up and a spike of Reiatsu shot up from the ground and sliced the Kushanada’s arm in half. The beast roared in pain and stumbled back.

_Good lord, he is quick._

Yoshito shot up front the ground and above the Kushanada, he swung his sword at the beast and created a shield between them. He thrust his sword forwards and the shield slammed down onto the Kushanada, flattening it to the ground like paper. A shock wave shook across the area.

“See… ya can’t stop-”

Just before Yoshito could finish his sentence, several more Kushanada rose out from the ground around them. Coming closer and closer.

“Shit… their numbers are growing. Yoshito. Take those four. I got these three.” He commanded.

They both shot towards their designated targets. Kokuto aimed for the heads of the Kushanada while Yoshito was impaling them with spikes and blocking with shields.   
Yoshito brought down all his targets and Kokuto had one left, he looked over at Yoshito and grinned.

“Nice work! Help me with this last-Gah!” Kokuto yelled.

The Kushanada swung its arm into Kokuto and then brought the other arm down through the air into him, crushing him into the ground.

“Kokuto!” Yoshito called.

He lashed towards him and planted the cleaver into the beast’s head, twisting it then swinging it up, tearing the head open and killing the final one.   
Yoshito descended to the ground and helped Kokuto up, a trail of blood falling from his head.

“Are you ok? What was that about?!”

Kokuto held his head.

“Ugh… I lowered my guard, and gave it a clean open shot. That was stupid of me… and now I’m injured badly.” He said, holding his wound.

But before they could do anything else, the ground ripped apart even more, over forty Kushanada rose from within and started to fill the surrounding area completely. Humming in unison and eyes glowing bright.

“Damn it… Kokuto, I can’t take them all on!” Yoshito yelled, concern filling him.

The beasts grew near and surrounded the two. Yoshito held Kokuto up while they both tried to think of a way out.

Just then, the large Cube Crypt exploded into small shards and a black aura spilled out, a figure in long robes coming forth.

“Is that?…” Kokuto wondered.

The figure looked up and raised its large thick sword.

“Getsuga Tenshou!” He shouted.

He swung the sword down and a torrent of black energy rushed from the blade, soaring through the air and crashing into a small ground of the Kushanada, ripping them apart.   
The figure came to Yoshito and Kokuto, lowering his sword.

“Ichigo?” Yoshito asked, his eyes widened in astonishment.

“Yeah, and who’re you?” Ichigo asked.

_Oh god, yes… no-one but me remembers what happened above Soul society. When I wiped Jade’s existence away, it undid all she did, including my known existence to them all. Although Abaddon knows about it, he probably doesn’t know about what specifically happened like I do._

 

Ichigo looked towards the Kushanada army and stepped past the two, not giving a glance at Kokuto as he passed. He looked up and observed the army, before boosting up into the air.

“It’s about time I got some good payback.” He said.

He raised his sword and slashed it down, torrent after torrent of Getsuga hacking away at the armada of Kushanada.   
After a short while, only a couple remained and Ichigo wasn’t breaking a sweat.

“Is this all I had to look forward to? I perfected it! And for what, this?!” He yelled.

Yoshito looked up, watching.

_You perfected it? Perfected what, your Getsuga?_

Just as Ichigo went to finish off the remaining Kushanada, a large part of the ground began to collapse in, a cloud of smoke rose from it along with a large dark object rising from within.

“Oh no… this isn’t good.” Kokuto said.

Yoshito turned to him.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” He asked.

Ichigo grinned as the smoke began to clear, the huge creature looming above them all casting a huge shadow. It was a huge bulbous mass of flesh, covered in eyes and huge round mouth filled with razor teeth. Many tentacles protruded from the mass, wavering around on their own in the wind.

“The Kraken… Harvester of Hell” Kokuto mumbled.

“Kraken? What the hell is this thing?!” He demanded. Kokuto grabbed Yoshito’s arm and looked at him.

“This is Ichigo’s fight. By no means are you, our one hope, and I, in this state, going to fight that thing. We are getting to a safe spot.”

And with that, he flashed them both away to a nearby hill, overlooking the wasteland with the spot that had the cube in the centre. Ichigo now in the air above it, looking at the Kraken which slowly moved closer to him.   
Yoshito backed away from Kokuto and scowled at him.

“I can fight… why are you saying I shouldn’t?!” He demanded.

“Because the Kraken feeds off of ‘Good’. Anything that isn’t evil will be drained of life force until it shrivels away, if it is within the Kraken’s presence.”

Yoshito sighed, then after a moment, gasped.

“Ichigo! He doesn’t know, we got to tell him! He is in danger” He informed Kokuto, preparing to move back to their original location.   
Kokuto grabbed Yoshito, looking blankly at the battle field.

“The Kraken isn’t fighting anything good anymore” He said, his voice harsh and cold.

The huge monster approached Ichigo, a smile growing on his face as he looked at the Kraken.

“I’ve been taking control of it for all those years within that hole, Now I get to finally unleash my new power at full strength.” Ichigo Raised his sword and pointed it towards the Kraken.

“Bankai” He muttered.

Black energy encircled him and his robes changed form, his large blade changing into the long thing black sword.

“Tensa Zangetsu…”

Yoshito looked at Kokuto curiously.

“Is that it? Bankai, is there something new about it?” He asked.

Kokuto’s eyes shot wide open.

Ichigo closed his eyes, white, thick energy began to materialise around him and his skin tinted to a pale white. He opened his eyes and they sunk completely into black. Kokuto looked in horror, realising what this was.

_Ichigo… No._

“Lets see how long you last, ugly”

He swung his sword up, pointing it up into the air.

“VASTO LORDE!”


	5. What can you see in their eyes?

An explosion of white mass engulfed Ichigo. The air became heavy and the sky darkened. The Kraken stopped in its path and watched as the whirl pool of white energy swirled around in front of it. Kokuto sighed, shaking his head slowly. 

_You stupid fool… This power was never meant to be tamed. It should have been forgotten, banished and destroyed._

He clenched his fists and watched as the energy began to part, revealing Ichigo.   
First, two horns protruded out, then the long black robes and red collar. But before he was fully revealed, a shrieking howl echoed from him and a large red beam fired out from the cloud, crashing into the Kraken.   
Ichigo burst forwards and slammed his fist down into it, raised his sword and charged energy up the blade.

“DIIIIIIIE!”

He swung it down and the blade wedged into the beast’s head, the energy from the blade engulfing it and ripping it apart. Blood spurted into the air and several tentacles from its body collapsed down to the ground.

Yoshito looked in shock, his mouth open. Kokuto couldn’t believe what he had seen and dropped his sword, crashing it to the ground.

“It… ‘HE’ spoke? Ichigo spoke in his Vasto Lorde form?” Kokuto muttered under his breath.

Yoshito turned to Kokuto.

“He has taken control of it, whatever he was able to do while inside the Crypt, gave him the chance to tame it completely. Don’t you see?”

Ichigo slowly lowered down to the ground and turned his head to look at the two, far off up the cliff. He gripped his sword and scowled as he looked at Kokuto, remembering the disaster he caused.   
Ichigo had two large hollow horns on both side of his head, along with two black streaks down his face, resembling the ones from his hollow mask. His chest had a hole through it and his skin was ice white. A large red collar and his hair extensively long. Ichigo began to walk towards them when the mass of torn flesh started to rise up from the ground, the ground ripping apart and lifting up like a hill.

“What the hell?!” Yoshito yelled. Tremors rumbling across Hell.

The ground fell apart and a large creature rose from within, 4 large legs held it up in the air as the huge body pulsated, a bulbous mouth opening up, hundreds of rows of teeth within as eyes opened up all around the circumference of the mouth. Multiple blobs of flesh like the one Ichigo destroyed formed, already obliterated flesh sinking back into the Kraken’s body.

“My god… that thing Ichigo attacked wasn’t the Kraken, it was a small fragment, a scout if you will. Not even the Vasto Lorde could stop this…” Kokuto said.

Ichigo looked up, the entire area hidden in darkness under its shadow.   
He closed his eyes and the air around him fluctuated, wavering as the ground trembled slightly. He shot up into the air and stood level with Kraken, looking blankly into the hundreds of eyes upon its face as the mouth growled hungrily.

  
Yoshito and Kokuto continued to watch, eager to see how Ichigo could overcome the massive creature.

“He can’t… No power he currently has can bring it down.” Kokuto said, his face concentrated on Ichigo.   
Suddenly Ichigo threw his sword high into the air, vanishing as it ascended high above the precipice of Hell. He learned forwards and a red orb began to charge up between the two horns points.

“Cero!!”

The beam fired towards the Kraken. It lashed out with two tentacles into the beam, ripping it apart with ease as it shot two more tentacle towards Ichigo.   
Ichigo grunted and swung his foot out, crashing it into one tentacle, sending rippled down it as it exploded in a mass of blood. This shocked Ichigo and made him unaware as the second one slammed into him, piercing through his shoulder and holding him up in the air.

“Sh-Shit!” He grumbled.

The Kraken grew a slight grin as it saw Ichigo stuck, wounded and helpless. It prepared to attack him. Kokuto gasped and picked up he sword, boosting forwards to help him.

“KOKUTO NO!” Yoshito yelled, resisting to urge to follow him.

As Kokuto got close he saw a smile grow on Ichigo’s face. He looked up and white a white mask quickly formed on his face, gruesome and deathly, its features sharp and fierce. The fact of the true Vasto Lorde at last.

“Get… OFF ME!” He yelled, his spiritual pressure exploding and disintegrating the tentacle going through him, along with blowing away the tentacles shooting towards him.   
The Kraken groaned loudly in pain and its massive bulbous body quivered in anger.

Ichigo looked at Kokuto as he came close and raised his hand to him.   
Kokuto stopped and gasped, realising how angered Ichigo would be towards him.

“You, stay there.” Ichigo ordered.

He held out his arm and his black Tensa Zangetsu fell from the sky, the sword fell, point down, in front out him. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the handle. Swinging the blade to his side and bowing his head.

“I’m ending this nonsense, I’ve had about enough of your ugly noises.” He said aloud, not looking at the Kraken.

Slowly, two more horns grew on his head, side by side with the two already there. All four horns pointing forwards in the same direction. He looked up slowly and glared at it.

“Cero…”

Kokuto’s eyes widened and he rushed away, back to where Yoshito was.

“Oscuras”

 

A large mass of black energy formed at the tips of each horn, sparking bright electricity before discharging. Sending a huge beam towards the Kraken, it collided with the creature directly into its mouth, ripping out through the back of the beast.   
Ichigo threw his head back and the beam ripping up through the Kraken, splitting its body open, a huge fountain of blood spewing from it.

Kokuto and Yoshito waited to see if the monster would move, which it didn’t, and then proceeded to approach closer to Ichigo.   
Ichigo slammed down to the ground, to one knee. A shockwave pushing the two on their back. They quickly looked up at Ichigo who was striding up to them quickly.

“K-Kokuto, I think you should…” Yoshito stuttered.

“Shut up!” Ichigo yelled. He reached to his face and his mask splintered away as he commanded it to. He stood close and loomed over Kokuto, looking down at him.

“You… What are you doing?” He asked.

Kokuto stood up slowly and looked at Ichigo, the black eyes heavy and menacing.  
He sighed and shook his head.

“Why did it have to be you?… Well of course it’d be you, our hero regained.”

Ichigo scowled as his skin turned back to its normal colour and the horns went away, the facial markings fading and robes reforming to their ordinary Bankai state.

“Tell me, what’s going on, Kokuto?” Ichigo asked.

He told Ichigo about an ancient Demon named Abaddon had returned to wipe the universe clean. Yoshito was somehow linked to all of this and they must reclaim 3 more warriors to accomplish the only hope of beating Abaddon.

“So, all hell has broken loose then?” Ichigo said.

Yoshito chuckled, finding humour in the fact they were in Hell. Kokuto walked ahead and looked back at the two as the large rotting body of the Kraken fell down into the hole it came from.   
They proceeded to the next destination, determined to find all the warriors they needed.

**In the lower sanctum of Hell**

The large figure sat upon his throne, lava falls all around him as the screams of the tormented souls filled the air.

“This is getting out of hand… I wasn’t expecting Kokuto to become such a huge problem for me.”

The figure rose from the Throne and started to walk forwards towards a white doorway to the side of the room. He glanced at it and thought to himself.

_If they make it to Tamashi no Kiroku, then they will become impossible to stop. This needs to end, not now… but just at the right time. I will have to send ‘him’ again._

The figure turned away from the door and looked up as another larger, heavy figure approached in the shadows.

“Do not fail me this time, I expect great things from you. Great things”

The tall figure walked forwards and just before walking through the gateway, it stopped.

“Yes, Lord Hades…” And it passed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through the story, and half way through Bleach: Armageddon. Hope ya enjoying! xxx -Annie


	6. Night

Ichigo, Yoshito and Kokuto walked for a considerable long distance before reaching their next location. Soon they reach a large Crater in the ground, huge with a diameter of almost a mile. At the very bottom was a large black pool, still and silent as a large black ball, dripping and pulsing, hung above the centre of the pool. Kokuto told the two to wait at the edge of the crater while he made his way down to the Crypt to unlock it. He went down and proceeded to use the key on the pool, affecting the pool and black ball equally.

Ichigo turned to Yoshito. “What are we doing after this? Once we have gotten the other three?” He asked.

“I’m not sure completely. But it seems we will have to give this, Hades, a bit of a kicking before we can think about escaping Hell.” Yoshito informed him.

Ichigo sighed and looked around, observing the new scenery. “I’ve been to hell before… never looked as grim as this.”

Yoshito smirked. “The presentation of Hell will be because of the increased power of Hades. No bright colours. All red and black. Large open waste lands and nightmares.”

Kokuto called up to the two after a couple minutes had passed.   
“Oi! The Crypt’s opening. Help me out from whoever is inside!” He called.

But before the two could come down to meet Kokuto, the black ball turned to liquid and fell down into the pool, leaving only a figure standing in its place.   
Ichigo gasped.

“That… pale skin. That black hair. It can’t be…” Ichigo muttered.

The figure looked up, his reptilian eyes striking all of them sharply. His slender body creaked as he lifted his arm, moving his body for the first time in years.  
A sword quickly materialized in his hand, still in the sheathe. He gripped the handle and slowly pulled it out.

“Imprison… Murcielago.” He commanded. A black burst of energy engulfed him and the entire pool rose up, swirling around him with his energy.

“Ulquiorra…” Ichigo mumbled.

The energy distorted and melted away into thin air, revealing Ulquiorra in his Resurreccion form. His long white robes, white hollow mask in the form of a helmet with two horns either side and the large black wings. He raised his sword and pointed it towards the three as Yoshito and Ichigo approached Kokuto.

“Who are you, thr-…” Ulquiorra stopped mid sentence.

He had recognised Ichigo, not noticing him at first. His face trembled as he recollected the image of the horned beast. Tearing his arm off and throwing it at his like a log, screaming into the air and rampaging uncontrollable, attacking his own friend. Ichigo, in his Vasto Lorde form, was the fastest, strongest, overwhelming being he has every encountered in his life.

Ulquiorra glared lightly and swung his free arm out, a spear of green energy forming in his hand. He grunted and hurtled it towards Ichigo. The spear crashed into Ichigo, sending him to the ground in a flash.

“Damn… ack!” Ichigo coughed as he tried to get back up. Wedging his sword into the ground as leverage. Yoshito ran to Ichigo to help him up, seeing the large burn on his shoulder from the lightening fast attack.

“You bastard! We’re here to help you!” Yoshito yelled towards Ulquiorra. He looked confusingly at the three, wondering if Ichigo did indeed still have that same power at all.

“Help? Is he your friend? Are we back to the whole ‘friends’ thing again?” He asked, lowering his hand, surprised at the lack of attack he was receiving and watching as Ichigo regained composure and looked up at him.

“Vasto-” Yoshito grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and shook him before he could finish the incantation to go into Vasto Lorde form.

“Ichigo, NO! we need him alive, and you would completely rip him apart if you went into that form!” Yoshito yelled into Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo looked dumb-struck at the sheer strength Yoshito grabbed him with, the strength of the Vasto Lorde already coursing through him would have taken a god’s arm to move.

“I have no time for this…” Ulquiorra muttered to himself. He lunged forward and slashed his sword at Ichigo, only to have it blocked as Kokuto swung his sword in, stopping it from reaching Ichigo.

“You’ll do as I say.” He said with a grin.

But Ulquiorra counter attacked and held his finger up, firing a green Cero into Kokuto and sending him flying across the crater and into its wall.

“…No…” Ulquiorra slowly looked over at Ichigo and Yoshito.

“Listen, we are here to work together!” Yoshito insisted, stepping forwards from Ichigo. Ulquiorra vanished, performing an Arrancar’s Sonido step.

Ichigo gasped and rushed behind Yoshito, going back to back with him.   
Ulquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo and slashed his sword down, cutting across the front of his body before he could react.

“Not so strong anymore, human.” Ulquiorra humoured. Ichigo smirked and gripped his sword tight.

“Getsuga Tenshou!” He yelled, swinging his sword up at him.

The black Getsuga Tenshou rushed into Ulquiorra and engulfed around him.   
Ichigo stood up, grunted and smirked. But wasn’t prepared as another green spear shot out from the black mass, tearing it asunder. It rushed towards Ichigo at lightening speed, splintering through the air before it crashed into a wall of Reiatsu that had formed in front of Ichigo.

What?” Ichigo said, his voice trembling.

Yoshito held the golden cleaver out and gave it a quick shake, multiple small spikes firing from the surface of the wall towards where Ulquiorra was. Before they reached him, he leapt into the air above the two, charging another spear in his hand as well as a Cero, the Cero swirling around the spear.

“He’s melding them together…” Ichigo said. Yoshito pointed the cleaver at Ulquiorra and closed his eyes.

“Sora Takaku!” He called.

The blue pillars began to form around Ulquiorra. His eyes widened and he threw the Cero charged spear, exploding and vanishing as it passed the precipice between two pillars. The space between them closed up and locked Ulquiorra inside.   
Yoshito lowered the cleaver and sighed, looking at Ichigo.

“Are all of you this dramatic and annoying?” He asked. Ichigo didn’t reply, not knowing what he meant. Yoshito looked up at the prison that he had created.

“Ulqimmra, you still alive in there?” he asked. Ichigo looked at Yoshito with a smug look on his face.

“Its Ul-qui-or-ra. Please don’t misname him or we are all dead.” Yoshito gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

“Uuuhm… Ulquiorra? Are you alive?” He called again.

Ulquiorra groaned from within in a tired tone.

“Why shouldn’t I?” He asked, curious to Yoshito’s question and worried if he should actually be dead. Yoshito smiled slightly and lifted his cleaver again.

“I can kill you. Right now, I could turn you to ash like I have to numerous others already. Kushanada, Hollows and Arrancar, like you. So when I release you, I hope you will have calmed down from your little tantrum and we can talk properly.

He gave his cleaver a small jerk and the prison slowly disintegrated away. Revealing an intact Ulquiorra inside. He closed his eyes, sighed, and lowered to the ground.   
At this point Kokuto had regained himself and regrouped with Ichigo and Yoshito.

“Well… I expect a really good reason for me to be working with a Soul Reaper. Especially this one.” Ulquiorra said, looking up and down Ichigo.

“Don’t.” Ichigo taunted. His skin tinting pale and one of his eyes sinking into black then turning normal again, as if to threaten him.

Ulquiorra looked away from him slowly and glanced Yoshito and Kokuto. He observed Kokuto but persisted not to look him in the eye, bloody trickling down Kokuto’s face.

“Right… Well this is gonna be a big one. So bear with me.” Yoshito went to explain the whole situation as he did with Ichigo, informing him that only two more warriors were left to be reclaimed.   
They set off towards the fourth Crypt to confront what lay ahead.

 

 

  
I am darkness…  
I am the end…  
You are my son…  
I am your nightmare…  
We are black and white…


	7. The Powerful

Ichigo, Yoshito, Ulquiorra and Kokuto traversed the wasteland. The area began to flatten out, mountains becoming lower to the ground and the general terrain becoming perfectly flat. A large, tall object became visible in the distance. Unable to see it just yet, they kept walking until they came close enough to see it was a stone crucifix, floating above the ground by several feet.

The air became heavy, like gravity had suddenly increased. Kokuto continued to walk towards the crucifix, only 50 yards away. He turned his head and looked back at the others.

“You three stay there and keep a lookout. I’ll use the key.” He said. Just as he turned to look at it, the air around it wavered and the Crucifix exploded in a mass of energy. Kokuto jumped back to where the other three were, in shock, Almost engulfed by the explosion. The energy shot up into the air as a pillar, ripping the ground up at the base. Yoshito gasped and looked intently at the pillar, his face in shock.

“I… I know this spiritual energy” He muttered. Ichigo looked at Yoshito, confused.

“What do you mean? I cant feel a thing.” Ulquiorra and Kokuto also stated how they could feel no such spiritual presence at all. Suddenly a silhouette started to appear in the pillar of energy, their identity hidden in the mass of light.

“Who are you? And why aren’t you locked inside the Crypt?!” Kokuto demanded to the figure.

The person chuckled slowly, his voice deep and all too familiar.

“… I know this may sound a bit cliché, but when were you under the impression, that I was ‘locked’?”

The figure burst out from the energy, the pillar dispersing as he left it. He rushed towards Ulquiorra and a Katana formed in his hand. He gripped it and swung it down. Ulquiorra pulled his sword out and blocked the attack, a shockwave rippling out from beneath his feet as he was pushed down.

“I’m truly disappointed. After giving you all this power, you stand beside my enemy as his ally?” The man asked. He wore a long black robe, and matching yukata. He smirked and his eyes shone bright purple. Ulquiorra glared up at him.

“Aizen…” He mumbled. Ichigo gripped his sword tight and swung it up into the air.

“Bankai!” He yelled.

He held the long, thin, blade high in the air as black energy materialized along the edge. He swung it down and released a Getsuga Tenshou into Aizen, engulfing both Aizen and Ulquiorra. They both shot backwards out of the blast away from each other. Ulquiorra looked down at the enraged Ichigo, his face tensed and his eyes starting to turn black.

“Ichigo Kurosaki… It really has been quite a long time. You got your powers back, I see” Aizen spoke, smugly, and looked up at Ulquiorra and tilted his head, lowering his sword.

“Tell me, how is it that you survived, Ulquiorra?” He asked.

“I didn’t. None of us did. Not even you, Aizen.”

Aizen looked at all four of them slowly, observing them.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Abaddon…” Kokuto announced.

“Abaddon killed all life in the Soul Society, Hueco Mondo and the World of the living. All the souls that were killed were sent to hell, and because of the increased souls entering here, its ruler, Hades, has gained a great deal of power again. He has proclaimed many souls as high class warriors. I have done my research and found the location of the strongest five souls. Ichigo and Ulquiorra are two of the five, we have one other to find and Yoshito here, is the leader.”

Aizen sighed and lifted his sword.

“…No. I have a better idea. How about I get rid of all of you, then proceed to deal with this mess myself.” He announced and began to walk towards Ulquiorra and pointed his sword at him. Ichigo exploded with energy, his spiritual pressure forcing down onto everyone.

“VASTO LORDE!!!” He yelled, screaming out.

The cloud of smoke engulfed him and he rushed at Aizen, bringing his fist back and then slamming it into the side of his face, sending Aizen hurtling across the flat wasteland.

“AIZEEEN!”

Ichigo leaned his face forward and the rest of his mask forms, along with the third and fourth horn forming again. A mass of black energy forming at the tips again.

“Ichigo no!” Kokuto yelled.

“CERO OSCURAS!”

The black beam splintered through the air faster than any cero before, crashing into where Aizen was and erupting into a huge dome of fire.   
Ulquiorra watched in horror, The demon that had torn him apart stood only feet away from him. A black aura surrounding him and his eyes burning red. They shot to the side and looking into Ulquiorra’s eyes. He froze in terror, unable to think or move.

“Hado #90, Kurohitsugi.” Aizen mumbled within the fiery mass. A black tower quickly grew up from the ground below Ichigo and Ulquiorra, engulfing them and reaching high up in the sky. The fire parted and Aizen walked out from it, unscathed.

“Don’t think I wasn’t prepared for this…I’m always prepared.” He gloated.

Yoshito appeared behind Aizen and immediately slashed his sword down at him. Aizen grunted and blocked the attack, chuckling and pushing Yoshito away.

“Not quick enough!”

Aizen lunged in and trusted his sword at Yoshito. Yoshito thrust his forwards and the tip of Aizen’s katana and Yoshito’s golden cleaver clashed together. Yoshito grinned, holding the cleaver steady. Aizen gasped and flashed to the side just as a pillar of Reiatsu shot out from the tip of Yoshito’s weapon, stretching out far.

“Missed, again” Aizen said with a smirk.

“No, I didn’t, but thanks. You were in the way.” Yoshito replied, smirking up at Aizen.

The pillar crashed into the Kurohitsugi and shattered it to pieces, releasing Ichigo from within. His face was filled with anger and the black aura around him waved angrily. Aizen lunged at Yoshito and slashed his sword at him, striking it across Yoshito’s body.

“Agh!” Yoshito cried, unprepared for the attack.

“I’m surprised. You seemed to know my fighting style, yet we have never actually met. Remind me what your name is.” He demanded.

Ichigo yelled and shot towards Aizen, holding his sword out with a mass of energy engulfing it. Aizen smirked and faced towards him, preparing to counter when suddenly, a spear of green energy ran through his body from behind.

“WHAT?!” He yelled.

He looked down as the sparkling green spear slowly disappeared, leaving no mark on his body besides a green cross where it had come through. Ichigo stopped and watched, seeing Aizen run through. Aizen grunted and looked over his shoulder, only to see Ulquiorra standing there.

“How?… I caught you in my Kurohitsugi. I had it all planned out.” He grumbled.

“Your ego got the better of you, you have confused what it means to plan and what it means to assume. And his name is Yoshito. Our leader.” Ulquiorra stated.

Aizen’s eyes grew wide at the attitude his once trustworthy Espada was portraying.

“The world has truly gone to Hell, hasn’t it?” Kokuto came up to Aizen, pressing a finger to his chest where the cross was.

“Every world, Aizen. That is why we NEED your help in restoring it. Otherwise we are all dead. For good.”

“And what you just had done to you was something you should be all to familiar with. I coated the surface of Ulquiorra’s spear back then, with a special seal. Its implanted inside you and has taken effect. It was restricted your advanced use of spiritual powers. So how does your ‘idea’ of getting rid of us and sorting all of this out yourself exactly happen now?” Kokuto asked with a wink.

Aizen scowled at him and then sighed, looking down at the cross on his chest.

“Whatever happened to cold, hard slaughter? Everyone wants to use cheap tricks and the easy methods now.”

Ichigo reverted back to his normal Soul reaper state and approached Aizen, anger in his face as he planted a punch across his face.

“I’d be happy to assist with that problem for you, bastard!” He yelled. Kokuto sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Heroes of the Universe. Next one will kill us for sure.” Kokuto turned to Ichigo and held his shoulder.

  
“Listen, you may be in control of the Hollow, but you need to take control of your emotions. Locked away in that Crypt for so many years has seriously brought the anger out in you. Enough!” He demanded.

Ichigo sighed and looked away. Aizen chuckled and stepped forward, Ulquiorra staying close to him from behind.

“If working together, forming a group, and killing the big guy is what it takes to stay alive. Then it seems I have no other choice but to align with you four. Now I understand why Ulquiorra has taken this position, be it strange as it is.”

Ichigo and Ulquiorra glanced at each other, briefly nodding, signalling their allied position mutually. Kokuto and Yoshito led the way across the waste land with the other three following behind. They walked for several hours until they began to see a large tower in the distance at the top of a hill.

“Is that it? The last Crypt?” Ichigo asked.

All of a sudden, the ground ahead of them opened up, and obscured their path as a towering figure rose up from within. The orange light of Hell shining off the plated body.

“What the hell?…Th-that’s not possible!” Yoshito stuttered. Kokuto glared into the singular eye of the creature, a harsh hissing emitting from the body.

“Time to end this properly, Lamorak.”


	8. Hell fire!

Lamorak looked down at the five warriors, steam rising from his body as the eye burned bright at them. Kokuto looked back at the rest.

“Get back, I’m gonna try to sort this out.” He insisted, stepping away from the group and observed Lamorak.

“You used a cheap trick, Kokuto.” Lamorak spoke in a gravelly, rough voice.   
Kokuto was surprised at the speech produced from the giant, considering he hadn’t spoken at all during the previous encounter.

“You speak? Surprising.” Kokuto raised his sword and gave a smirk, raising his spiritual energy.

“You still don’t understand. Hades creates balance in this world. A balance I cannot allow you to interfere,” Lamorak informed him. Yoshito turned to Aizen and looked coldly into his eyes.

“Stay here, don’t move, enjoy the fight. We’ll be right back.” Yoshito stepped forward with Ichigo and Ulquiorra to join side by side with Kokuto.

“You doom yourselves.” Lamorak muttered.

He stepped forwards and held an arm out, the hand opening up again and a blazing sword formed in it. The blade extended to its huge ten feet, magma dripping all over it. He swung it down at the four but had it stopped as a wall of Reiatsu blocked its path.

“Spread out! Cause distraction, unpredictable moves! He is only effected by attacks he isn’t aware of!” Kokuto yelled.

Ichigo and himself rushed out from underneath the Raitsu blockade in separate directions. Lamorak looked up at Kokuto, watching him shoot away from him.   
Ulquiorra held his arm up and placed a single finger onto the Blockade created by Yoshito.

“Take it away” He commanded Yoshito.

He did so and the Reiatsu object disintegrated away. Ulquiorra charged up a Cero at the tip of his finger and fired it up at Lamorak, who was looking in Kokuto’s direction. The Cero flung him down onto his back with a loud crash.

“YES! Nice one!” He said to Ulquiorra

He looked at Yoshito with surprise in his face. The concept of praise unknown to him. He gave a faint smile before a loud hiss came from Lamorak, as he lifted himself onto his feet.

“You stupid insect.” He grumbled, swinging his sword down at the two. Both of them rushed back as the sword crashed into the ground, ripping it apart as he pulled it back up.

“Left!” Yoshito called.

Lamorak turned his head to his left, only to see nothing there. He began to turn back as a large black Getsuga crashed into him from his right, ripping apart the metal armour on his shoulder.

“Huh!?” Lamorak fell to one knee as the black energy dispersed around him. Ichigo appeared thirty feet away from Lamorak, to his right.

“I said left. Not your left, my left. Weren’t expecting that, were you?” Yoshito taunted.   
Lamorak stood up tall and looked at the three.

“You rats have became a troublesome pain. And I’m sick of you thinking this ability of mine is some game to play with!” Ulquiorra lunged forwards and threw a large green spear at Lamorak. The spear crashed against him and engulfed the giant in flames, inflicting zero damage at all.

“AAAARRH!” Lamorak yelled from within.

The flames exploded away and the giant stepped forth. Hot magma began to leak out through the spaces between the plates of armour, melting the metal that covered his body. The three watched as his body became a mixture of metal, magma and flames. Several crooked metal blades protruded from all over his body in a multitude of shapes and sizes. More and more eyes opened up around the body, looking in every direction.   
One of the eyes facing Yoshito and Ulquiorra began to glow bright.

“Yoshito, Ulquiorra, move!” Ichigo yelled.

Just then, several chains blew out from the ground around Lamorak and shot into the air. He smirked as Kokuto landed in front of him, in between Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

“You’ll have to do better than that” He proclaimed.

All the chains exploded and vanished. He swung his sword up and pointed it at him, it exploded at the base and fired towards him. Yoshito swung his sword up and a barrier formed to stop the attack. It crashed against the wall of Reiatsu but continued to push against it, splintering the wall and forcing its way slowly through.

“Crap… Its Reiatsu is so dense, it’s counteracting mine!” Yoshito struggled.

“Getsuga Tenshou!!” Ichigo yelled.

He swung down two black Getsuga strikes, crashing directly into Lamorak but dealing no damage at all. Ichigo gasped as Lamorak looked around and over at him, his eye blazed bright and the metal shards covering his body started to glow bright.

“You four lost your chance at winning. I have already been attacked by everything you got. In my released form, only attacks I haven’t had strike me will effect me. As far as it goes you have all performed every type of attack on my body. I am impervious to your attacks from this poi-”

A large blue blade of Reiatsu burst out from Lamorak’s chest, bursting magma out all over the floor.

“WHAT?!” He bellowed.

The Reiatsu began to spread across his body like veins, covering him quickly and turning everything that was hot and magma into cold black stone, signifying his life force was withering away. He turned around, stumbling as his left arm crunched and fell from his body, crumbling as it hit the floor. He was is shock as he saw Aizen stood behind him with a mass of blue Reiatsu swirling around his body.

“An attack you haven’t been dealt with? Then it seems that there are only two ways to deal with that, then.” Aizen said, a smirk growing on his face.

Lamorak groaned as the blue Reiatsu spread up to his neck, all the eyes crumbling up and turning black. The metal shards on his body crumbled away into dust as he fell to one knee, the impact disintegrating it and causing him to fall to one hand.

Aizen started to approach him slowly.

“Either, enough attacks you haven’t yet dealt with are given until you die or,” he loomed over the downed Lamorak, looking down with a cold expression on his face.   
“You are dealt one single attack, new to you, that will kill you in one strike. Personally I prefer that.”

He began to walk forward, past Lamorak as the guardian lost his strength and fell down flat to the ground. His face collided with the floor and shattered apart. The remaining substance of his body lay in a heap of black, cold stone.   
Aizen approached Kokuto, Yoshito and Ulquiorra. Ichigo landing down behind Aizen, scowling at him.

“What was that? You were sealed!” Kokuto asked.

Aizen gave a smirk and shook his head, placing a finger to his chest, making the blue cross instantly vanish away without a trace. He pulled his finger away from his chest and a purple cube floated out from the spot where the cross was.

“You mean this seal? This premature design that frankly, wasn’t much of a surprise.”   
Kokuto looked in shock, unable to understand how Aizen was unaffected by the seal.

“Explain yourself, before I seriously lose it…” Ichigo said, coming up behind Aizen extremely close, holding the tip of his Tensa Zangetsu to his back. Aizen sighed and smirked.

“If you are worried about me turning against you now, then don’t be. I am truly aware that this is what needs to be done. Either way, my goal to take out the Soul King can no longer be achieved so I might as well strive towards killing the new Soul King, this Abaddon character.” Ichigo grunted and removed the sword.

“This is torture. On a whole new level of insanity” He mumbled under his breath.

The five reunited and proceeded to move up the hill towards the tower until they reached a white gateway. Yoshito looked at the gateway and approached it.

“Is this the last Crypt?” He asked. Kokuto came up to it and tried to place the key upon it.

“No… This is where it sh-…” He paused momentarily. “It’s a doorway. The Crypt is inside here. I’ll go first, then Yoshito, then you three.”

Kokuto went through the doorway, followed by Yoshito and the rest. After they passed through the precipice of the doorway, it began to close up again, until a dark hand placed itself onto the doorway, opening it back up again.   
A tall, strong figure hidden in a black cloak and hood stood close to the doorway, illuminated by the light from it.

“Tamashi no Kiroku; the records of souls. You have ripped apart my minions, destroyed the very foundations of my home and now you with to completely destroy what remains of this realm? You are no different to the Demon who caused all this. You have left me no other choice, Kokuto. You betrayed me, and now it will cost you your life.”

The figure pulled back the hood, revealing his head. It was humanoid but slightly larger. His flesh was made of stone and its eyes were bright white. His hair waved in the wind, resembling fierce flames.

“Today I put an end to this little game you and your companions started. There is no chance I can allow you to release the final warrior. I was given strict orders to stop that happening, even if it means giving my own life in turn.”

And he walked through the doorway, the light slowly diminished behind him and vanishing completely, leaving only darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of our story in Hell, hope you lot are enjoying!! XD


	9. Risen

Kokuto, Yoshito, Ichigo, Aizen and Ulquiorra came out through the doorway into a humongous white corridor. The ceiling was out of sight and it stretched forwards far above them. The walls were covered in an immeasurable of doors; some doors were bright white and others black. Many were of multiple shades of black scattered throughout the corridor. The width of the place was over ten metres wide.   
Aizen looked up the wall surface, observing the millions of doors in different shades of grey, trying to see where the top was.

“Kokuto… with your vast knowledge of Hell, I assume you know what this place is?” Ichigo asked. Kokuto lifted his hand and the blue like illuminated from his palm.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but my guess can’t be far off. This is the Tamashi no Kiroku.” Aizen gasped and looked at Kokuto.

“The records of Souls? You can’t mean to say such a place exists?”

Kokuto started to walk down the hallway as the others followed behind when they heard heavy footsteps behind them. They turned simultaneously to see a tall figure standing there. His fiery hair waving behind him as his white eyes shone brightly.

“… Hades…” Kokuto muttered angrily.

Hades grinned and he stood there, the doorway closing behind him.

“The record of Souls. The place where all the souls who have, are, will and could exist. The black doors resemble the souls of those who could have existed but sadly didn’t. The white doors are those who have lived and passed away. The white doors with numbers are those who are still currently alive. Doors that are of a various shade of grey are those still determined to exist or not. The darker they are, the less chance they have. But you knew this already Kokuto, didn’t you? When you were my right hand assistant.”

Yoshito looked at Kokuto in shock. “Kokuto?…”

Kokuto went to answer but was stopped as a bright blue door appeared in the middle of the walkway behind him.

“The Crypt!” He called.

“YOU WILL NOT GET IT OPEN!” Hades yelled.

He lunged towards them and ripped the large black robe off his body, revealing the large stone body with multiple cracks and rivulets of burning magma underneath. He clenched a fist and magma burst out his wrist, forming a large blade much like Lamorak’s but smaller.   
Ichigo rushed in and blocked the attack, grunting as the massive weight pushed down on him.

“Everyone, get back!” Kokuto yelled. He reached out to the door and placed the key upon it, letting it start unlock ling the Crypt. He was joined by Ichigo, Yoshito, Aizen and Ulquiorra, who looked Kokuto.

“Listen… follow my lead, ok?” Kokuto continued to tell his plan quickly, in a quiet voice as to not let Hades hear.

Without warning, the five burst up into the air in separate directions, surrounding him. He lifted his other arm and formed a blade on it, creating two.

“Hah… Think you can outwit me in my own kingdom?!”

Ichigo rushed in behind him and slashed his sword down. Hades countered the attack and pushed him back, only to have Yoshito fire a Reiatsu spike at him.

“You’ll have to be quicker than that!” Hades yelled, swinging his sword up and flung a mass of magma at the spike, ripping it apart. He grinned and spun around, reaching out and forming a fire wall in front of him that blocked a spear thrown from Ulquiorra.

“Faster!” Aizen yelled.

He rushed past Ulquiorra, towards Hades and thrusted his sword out. Aizen almost made contact when Hades released a huge burst of Reiatsu which forced Aizen to correct his position so he wasn’t blown away. He flew back, away from Hades, still facing him when a chain shot over him and crashed into Hades’ sword. Kokuto stood above Aizen, wrapping the chain around his arm and pulling with all his force, tearing the sword from Hades’ left arm.

“AAGH! BASTARD!” He yelled in pain. Steaming magma spewed from his arm as the blade crashed to the ground.

Ichigo rushed in again and slashed Hades across the face with his sword, ripping apart the stone surface. Yoshito followed next by impaling a Reiatsu rod through his right leg from behind, to which he torn it out and went to throw it back at Yoshito.   
He was stopped as Ulquiorra threw another green spear into his chest, splintering the stone apart more.   
Hades fell to his knee in pain as Aizen came in and slashed his sword across the back of his neck, the stone crumbled apart and magma leaked out. Kokuto attacked from the front, running his sword across his chest.

_Ichigo… Yoshito…_

The five went again in the same order, planting attacks all over his body.

_Ulquiorra… Aizen… Kokuto. That order!_

Ichigo came in quick and raised his sword up, fuelling black Getsuga all up the blade.

_Come on, come on, come on… I got you!!_

Hades swung his arm up and fired his remaining sword directly at Ichigo, only to have it blocked as Yoshito formed a Reiatsu barrier in front of him, causing the blade to explode and distort his vision. Suddenly he felt multiple chains wrap around his body as Kokuto came in from behind and started to subdue him.

_WHAT? NO!_

More chains sprung up and held him down on the ground on his back, crashing with a thud.  
Aizen appeared in the air far above him and held one arm out, pointing a finger at him as Reiatsu began to build up around him.

“You were so reliant on us being the slightest bit predictable. But unfortunately for you, I knew that even though it was a well coordinated routine, out strength would have not been enough to win with a technique so easy to beat. It’s over, Hades” Kokuto said with a smug look on his face.

Aizen grunted and a burst of spiritual energy fired from him towards Hades, ripping the air apart around it.

“Aita Jigoku!” Hades called out.

A large dome on fire formed over Hades, ripping all the chains apart and deflecting the blast of Reiatsu.   
Kokuto landed back on the ground as the other four stood in the air circling the dome.

_Aita… Jigoku? ‘Release Hell’? what has he done…_

The dome exploded and forced everyone back, the pure whiteness of the whole corridor turned a crimson red as an illuminating figure grew taller and taller.   
All the stone covering Hades’ body has vanished away and left in its place a pure humanoid figure made of magma and flames. He grunted and began to grow in size, exceeding twenty feet, forty feet, until he reached a huge sixty feet.   
Fragments of bone began to appear over his body that defined features like face, muscles and joints. A large bone horn protruded from the centre of his forehead, jagged and twisted. He reached out pointed his hand at Kokuto, grinning down at him.

“Pathetic…” He uttered.

Kokuto gasped as Hades opened his hand and a beam of fire shot out from his palm. The beam crashed against the ground as Kokuto boosted out of its path. All five of them stood around Hades, his huge size making them look like ants.

“Why can’t we ever be this big?” Yoshito wondered.

“Yeh, that’d be a _miracle_ ” Ichigo responded.

Hades lowered his arms and began to chuckle to himself. His heavy voice rumbling through the air.

“I think I’ve just about had enough of this mess. Time to end this.”

Kokuto, Ichigo, Yoshito, Ulquiorra and Aizen all rushed at Hades simultaneously. Kokuto raised his sword and poured all his spiritual energy into it.

“Put all you can into it! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT AND WE WILL SUCCEED!”

Just as everyone went to land their attack, thousand of chains shot out towards them from every direction, appearing out of thin air. They were completely entangled in the chains as they began to glow red.

“Damn it… I can’t break them!” Aizen said, struggling.

Hades grinned and the chains began to pull them all down into five large holes that opened up on the ground below.

“I’m the Lord of Hell, my chains are on a far greater level to Kokuto’s there. Don’t compare what I can do to a human!”

They all struggles and began to reach the precipice of the holes when the blue door exploded open and a mass of white beams shot in every direction. As each beam made contact with a chain they began to disintegrating away.   
All five of the warriors got back up and looked as the smoke cloud that was caused from the door exploding.   
A thin figure walked forwards, clad in white and long hair flowing. The figure raised an arm towards Hades and the smoke parted away instantly.

“Lluvia de Dios!” A clear beam fired from beneath Hades and engulfed him, his body beginning to vanish away and his Reiatsu leaking into the figure.

“Jade?!” Yoshito called out.

Jade looked down at him, confused as to who it was but quickly recognised her own brother. Everyone else glanced among themselves, the only person so far that none of them recognised.

“A GIRL?! A STUPID GIRL WILL STAND AGAINST THE GOD OF HELL?!” Hades bellowed out.

Jade stepped forwards and fired multiple beams of San no Bakufu at him, piercing through both his shoulders, chest, hips and legs. He groaned out in pain and looked down at Kokuto.

“You… Bastard. You have doomed us all…”

Kokuto gave no notice to Hades as he vanished away. He stepped forwards and looked Jade over, not sure what to think.

“Well, it looks like we’re ready.”

Kokuto explained what was going on and how their next step was to go back the way they came and leave hell, to confront Abaddon. Yoshito kept his distance from Jade, him being the only one alive there, who knew about the vast evil she had caused many years above the Soul Society.

“Jade…”

Everyone looked back at Yoshito, who was stood on his own, his gaze locked on his sister.

“Tell me… how are you alive? And why should I not slaughter you right here, right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left! -Annie


	10. Through the light we run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Bleach Armageddon: Resurrect. I hope you enjoy the climax!

Jade walked forward past the other four warriors towards Yoshito. She stood only feet away from him, slowly raising her sword. Yoshito gulped at the empty expression on her face a she immediately sheathed her sword to her side.

“You idiot… DO YOU REALLY THINK I’D TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT?!” Yoshito gasped, unknowing as to what she meant.

“I don’t know what happened, but all I know is that I had to kill our parents. As soon as I had done that a darkness overcame me and I lost all will to control myself. I was forced to kill you, then, myself. I know about our fight above the Soul Society… but I have no real recollection of the event. Except the image of you in front of me, my sword in your body as I felt the greatest pain ever, slowly fading away.”

Yoshito looked down, beginning to realise the truth.

“You were being controlled, by whatever evil was within your parents. And from what Yoshito has told me… Your parents were possessed with the very darkness of Abaddon.” Kokuto said from behind.

“What? But surely it makes more sense that they were simply just Abaddon himself?” Yoshito asked.

Kokuto thought to himself, unsure of what could really be the truth.

“We need to go, or there won’t be a chance to understand…” Ulquiorra insisted.

The group rushed to the doorway again. Kokuto placed his hand to it and tried to open it with no result. Suddenly there was a large crash and thundering noise. The wall in front of them shattered like glass, leaving a stone wall behind it.

“No, the door. It’s gone.”

The entire area rumbled and quaked, The ground and walls cracking like glass. All of them began to run the opposite way down the hall, trying to outrun the destruction.

“What is it?!” Ichigo asked. Kokuto huffed angrily and clenched his fists as they ran.

“It’s Abaddon!”

Just then, the corridor ended. One second it seemed to continue to infinity and instant ended in their faces. Blocking their path as the corridor behind them slowly crumbled away. Yoshito turned to Kokuto and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!”

“I was Hades’ assistant in Hell. Once he regained power he believed I was strong enough to be a great asset, but not strong enough to overpower him. He had a pact with Abaddon, that if he ensured all the critical Crypt warriors were held in check, then he would leave Hell out of the list of worlds he would completely destroy. I lied when I said there were hundreds upon hundreds of Crypts. Only five existed, and that’s where you lot were. You are the critical five who can change the tide of this completely. Only you five, together!”

The destruction drew near, the blackness left behind creeping closer to them, cornering them in.

“Y-Yoshito…” Jade whimpered, looking at him frightfully. Aizen lunged forwards and concentrated his Reiatsu into a shield between them and the Darkness of Abaddon.

“A god like me will not die. Not while cowering in the corner like this!”

The darkness pushed against the barrier and shattered it instantly, the force sending Aizen stumbling back.

_What?! Power like that can’t possibly exist!_

The darkness loomed around them as it forced them close to once another. Yoshito stumbled and the darkness latched to his foot, wrapping around his leg and quickly crawling up his body. He panicked and gasped as a large flash of white appeared in front of him. A silhouette appeared in his mind for a brief second, a finger pressed his head and an almighty rush of power surged through him. The figure spoke to him in words only he could understand, saying only Yoshito has witnessed this. And the power bestowed upon him must be used correctly.   
A white bubble exploded from him and encased all six of the warriors inside, wiping away the surrounding darkness from them. Yoshito’s hair grew long and white, glowing.   
Everyone looked in fascination.

“What is this, Yoshito?” Kokuto asked.

Yoshito turned and looked at him with a grin.

“I’m not sure… but I can only use this once, so I have to make it count!”

The bubble glowed brightly, impairing everyone’s vision. Suddenly it exploded and vanished, releasing them all. They all watched, in disbelief, as they witnessed the Dark Lord Abaddon perform a Keshi Sarimasu on the hoard of Soul Reapers. Byakuya looking down sorrowfully at Rukia.   
Jade looked at the demon, its face a split of male and female. Her mind burst into fright and anger as she saw the faces of both her parents. The murderous killers who caused all that pain. She swung her arm out and fired a massive beam.

“San no Bakufu!”

The beam hurtled towards Abaddon, who swung his arm up, shattering the beam like glass as it crashed against him. He growled and the Keshi Sarimasu ended, vanishing before it could do its job. The remaining Soul Reapers and Captains retreated back down to the Soul society, Byakuya giving a brief and disturbed look towards the six figures in front of him.

_That’s impossible… what exactly is this?_

Abaddon slowly turned to look at the group who had appeared out of thin air, a smirk growing on his face. Jade scowled at him, Yoshito came up behind and placing a hand to her shoulder.

“Jade… get back. Leave this to me.”

Yoshito walked forward and looked coldly at Abaddon, the two faces grinning and blinking out of sync, like they were still separate.

“Why…? Why destroy it all, Abaddon?” Abaddon gave a silent chuckle as he began to pace back and forth.

  
“Travelling through time itself, just to have a rematch and stop the universe imploding in on itself. You surely win the prize for biggest surprise ever.”

Yoshito glared and swung his golden cleaver up in front of him.

“Ban-kai!”

The energy swirled around and revealed him in his Bankai form. The black and white sword shimmering.

“Kami no Yubi; finger of god.” Abaddon smiled, looking over the Bankai form he had only recently seen when he banished the past Yoshito to Hell.

“Light and dark. That’s what there was, at the beginning. Abaddon and Hikaru. Hikaru split himself in two, stealing a great deal of my power and locking it away In both halves. In such a way that I couldn’t retrieve it.” Yoshito rolled his eyes and held a sword up, pointing it at him.

“What’s your point? I know this all already.”

“Well… actually I knew it. I just roughly went over it with you. I’m surprised it’s even true.” Kokuto called out from behind.

“Kokuto, shut the hell up or I’ll kill you too”

“…”

Abaddon chuckled some more, amused at the little conversation between the ‘great’ warriors.

“The two halves were thrown across time and space. I had no way of knowing where they were or how to retrieve them. And with my extreme lack of power, it caused a imbalance, which resulted in the physical universes creating. Then… on one unfortunate day, a mother and father gained a small son and daughter. Twins. The two halves of Hikaru, Yoshito and Jade.”

Yoshito gasped, unsure if he should take what he just heard seriously.

“What do you mean? We’re Hikaru? And that’s why you are against us?” Abaddon shook his head.

“No… I’m not after you. I’m after my power. See once you were born, a tiny fragment of my life force leaked into your mother and father. Possessing them with the darkness that fuels me, I had consciousness within them but I also realised I couldn’t harvest the power that was mine from your human bodies. I needed you to exceed the limitation of humanity so that you could bring my power to a point where I can retrieve it. Soul Reaper and Hollow was the answer.   
“So I planned, and corrupted Jade into killing her own parents. From that point my essence took control of her mind, killing both you and herself. Blah blah blah. You become a Soul Reaper, she becomes a Hollow. I planned to have her kill you so I could harvest it from your body, then because I had enough strength, I could subdue her and get it back. Happily though when you killed her, it reawakened me into this world where I found the Soul King.”

Aizen looked unsure at him, trying to understand where the Soul King fit into this.

“Where does the Soul King come into this, Demon?”

  
Abaddon raised both his arms and a dark aura circled around him, the spiritual pressure from him was solid and heavy.

“I sensed the immense power from him and decided to take it for myself. I locked Yoshito in Hell so that he could retrieve Jade from the Record of Souls, and take my power back. See, everything that has happened so far has all been in my plan.”

“You aren’t getting this power back… Whatever it is, we will stop you here and now.” Yoshito proclaimed.

The six warriors all stood side by side, raising their spiritual energies in unison and Abaddon watched them, a grin appearing on his face as it started to split down the middle.

“This will end how I have foreseen it. The universe will come to an end as it started…”

His face split in two and both halves of the male and female fell to the floor, revealing a dark, crooked face with crimson eyes. His flesh was made from an Obsidian-like material, dark and black. Purpled veins spreading out from his eye sockets. His power began to rip the whole Soul King Palace apart, crumbling it around him.

“It’ll all end, with one big BANG!”

 

 

  
_Through the light we run,_   
_Into the next world._   
_Exist, we will._   
_The prophecy, we will follow_   
_Our hero is returned,_   
_I see hope in their eyes._   
_The night angel retrieved_   
_And the God reclaimed._   
_Hell fire rains down_   
_But our power has risen,_   
_Through the light we run_   
_And in the dark we die…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come, it's time for the final battle between the protectors of the Bleach Universe and the dark overlord, Abaddon!! I will return in a week with Bleach Armageddon part 3: Collapse.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of part two is up, I hope you are enjoying the story. -Annie


End file.
